walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alejandro Nuñez (Fear)
Alejandro Nuñez is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the leader of La Colonia, a survivor community in Tijuana, Baja California. Pre-Apocalypse Tijuana, Baja California Nothing is known about Alejandro's life before the outbreak, except that he lived in Tijuana, Baja California, and was a pharmacist. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Grotesque" Alejandro is first encountered in the survivor community of La Colonia, where he meets Nick and has a chat with him as he tends to injured leg. He then welcomes him to the community, revealing children playing soccer and other survivors trading at the shop stalls. "Los Muertos" Alejandro is first seen with Luciana and Alonso, one of the residents of the community. The dying neighbor offers up his knife and hugs Luciana before entering through a bus that leads to a fenced off area of the community full of the Infected. Alejandro and the rest of the community watch on and chant as the man is devoured. Alejandro is later seen attending an old man's leg, injecting it with medicine. Oliviero requests to not be given any more treatment as he is dying and the Colonia's supplies would be allocated better to the other members, wishing to join the wall of Infected. Alejandro complies but states he will still attend him in that moment. Nick looks onward as Alejandro converses with Luciana afterwards. Alejandro then requests a meeting with Nick after the latter had returned with Luciana from his errand of gathering supplies from Marco's gang. There he reprimands Nick for his reckless action of stealing a pastry for the orphan daughter of the devoured man, potentially putting the community at risk. Nick defends himself by saying the girl deserved comfort for the loss of her father. The pair then discuss their differing opinions on the wall of Infected and the belief of the dead walking towards their "final resting place". Alejandro then reveals to Nick that his earlier attention to Oliviero was a ruse in order to keep hope alive as they are slowly running out of medicine. As Alejandro reaches for a bottle of water, Nick notes a bite mark on his left shoulder and recognizes it as the walker bite Luciana mentioned that he supposedly survived from. Before Nick leaves, Alejandro coldly threatens Nick that he will feed him to the wall should he put the Colonia in potential danger again. Alejandro is latter seen preaching to his community with Nick among them. "Pablo & Jessica" Alejandro is upstairs in his pharmacy as patients and volunteers fill the clinic downstairs. Alejandro is approached by Nick with a desire to help La Colonia and the situation with Marco's gang. He shows Alejandro his way of increasing their Oxy supply while duping the gang without them knowing it. Alejandro eventually warms up to Nick and applauds his skill. He then takes Nick outside and shares the story of how he was bitten as he tried to save a young addict after he was thrown to "the wall" by terrified neighbors. He stated that he tried to save the addict as the dead swarmed them and the neighbors beat them, but he was unsuccessful. However, he was saved by Luciana and brought back to the pharmacy to die, but he healed from his supposed zombie bite. In the marketplace, Alejandro and Nick happily watch a children's soccer game until Francisco returns from a run and informs Alejandro that Pablo was found "in pieces". Later that day, Alejandro thanks Nick for making the run to the supermarket to hand off the Oxy to Marco's gang. As a way of thanks for all of Nick's help, Alejandro decides to give Nick one of the vacant homes in La Colonia. "Pillar of Salt" TBA "Wrath" TBA "North" TBA Death Killed by * Infected * Madison Clark (Before Reanimation) Alejandro is bitten by an infected, but keeps the fact that he's dying from the residents of La Colonia. Alejandro eventually succumbs to his infection before Madison Clark stabs him in the head to prevent reanimation. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Grotesque" *"Los Muertos" *"Pablo & Jessica" *"Pillar of Salt" *"Wrath" *"North" Trivia *Alejandro's last name was revealed in dialogue with Oliverio in "Los Muertos", he was referred to as Dr. Nuñez. *Alejandro is supposedly the only living character known to survive a walker bite without having his limb amputated (and amputation would be impossible due to that he was bitten on the shoulder), but in ''Wrath'' it is confirmed that he lied about his walker bite and he was actually bitten by the junkie he attempted to rescue. *The casting call for this character used the name Antonio Martinez. **He was described as "Latino. Mid 40s-50s. A man with the mannerisms of both a doctor and a preacher, he is unassuming but has a strong presence - a sense of gravitas and command. He says a lot with very few words". References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mexico